A Real Kiss
by Melon
Summary: A slight continuation of Can't I, but it can be read on it's own. Basically, Scorpius is bored and would like to be entertained by his father. ; Pairings: SM/DM, a bit of LM/DM


**Pairings: **SM/DM(main), there's as well a bit of LM/DM

**Warnings:** insest, chan

You've been warned!

* * *

"Daddy I'm bored."

Draco looked up from the letter he'd been writing and stared into the brown eyes of his seven year old son. The young blond was leaning against his father's desk pouting.

"Go play with your new toys," his birthday had been last week, Draco returned to his letter.

"I'm bored with them already, I want you to come and play with me," he had stretched out onto Draco's desk shoving away his papers.

Draco sighed and put his quill in the inkwell and stood, "Alright, what do you want to do?"

"Yay!" Scorpius jumped up and grabbed his father's hand pulling him from his study, "Let's play in the gardens!"

Draco sneered at his wife as they passed her in the kitchen. She bowed her head and busied herself with the filthy counters as Scorpius led his father outside. Scorpius was a happy mess to have his father actually play with him, he ran around the tulips beaming with joy.

"Daddy you should teach me to fly."

Draco smirked, his wife would have his head, "Of course sweetheart," he whistled and his broom zoomed into his grasp, he climbed on and Scorpius ran forward with a broad grin. Draco sat his son against his chest, "Hold on tight now."

Draco shot up from the ground, Scorpius squealed with joy as they rose higher and higher. They zipped around the estate for a while. Draco dived low enough so Scorpius could touch the water of the lake.

"I wanna steer, I wanna steer Daddy!"

Draco chuckled, "Are you sure?"

Scorpius began to feel the broom shake as his father began to loosen his grip, "Wait," again his father chuckled, "Okay," Draco let go and Scorpius screamed as they did a back flip.

Draco was laughing loudly as he caught his son before he fell off the broom, "I told you to hold tight, honey," Draco ruffled his son's hair as he righted himself back on the broom.

"I did!" Scorpius shouted, "This broom is just stupid."

Draco laughed again and they landed safely back in the gardens. Draco sent off his broom and stared at his sulking son who was sitting in the daisies. Draco kneeled down in front of Scorpius and gave him a rare smile causing Scorpius to crack his own.

"There," Draco leaned forward and kissed his son's forehead, "You'll get the hang of it."

Scorpius blushed to the kiss he'd recieved and watched as his father leaned back on the hands and closed his eyes to the sun, "Daddy?"

Draco sat forward and opened his eyes to his reddened son, "Yes, love?"

"I-" Scorpius looked down at the daisies around him, "I uh-" he gulped.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I- I want a real kiss."

Draco stared at his son with unease.

"Daddy please," the last the boy had received this 'real' kiss was a long time ago. Scorpius remembered the feeling of butterflies, trying to burst free from his cage, how good his father's lips felt against his. He'd seen once the way his grandfather had reacted to his father's kisses, he wanted that too.

"Just this once," Draco looked around before placing his lips on his son's.

When Draco pulled away Scorpius was not satisfied. He wanted the kiss to be just like the one he's seen his father share with his grandfather.

"It's not the same," Scorpius said, his sound of innocence ringing like a bell.

Draco stared again at his son raising an eyebrow.

"Granpa used his tongue."

Draco's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened as he stared at Scorpius. Scorpius crawled into his father's lap when he stayed silent, "Young man I-"

"Daddy I just want to show you how much I love you," Scorpius kissed his father and wriggled his little tongue into his father's mouth.

Draco had fallen back as his son pushed against him. He put a shaky hand around his son's waist and pulled him away.

"Go get washed up and help your mother in the kitchen," Draco stood not even looking at his son.

"But Daddy-"

"Go!" Draco shouted pointing towards the house.

As Scorpius ran to the house Draco apparated immediately to his father's study.

"My my, Draco, what a surprise," Lucius sat back in his chair with his entwined hands in his lap. His bright white hair was pulled back like usual. He smirked at his son raising his head slightly in question to his sudden arrival.

"Father, I am in so much trouble, my son, he's too much like me."

Lucius laughed, "What is the matter?"

"He's- he's kissed me father," Draco ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know what to do, ever since he saw you and I," Draco was pacing now, "He even asked me to kiss him."

"And did you?

"Well, yes but-"

"Don't be so hard on the boy, he doesn't know what he' doing," Lucius had risen from his seat and placed his hands on Draco's shoulders, "He loves you," Lucius slid his hand into Draco's slacks, "Just as long as I know your cock is mine," Lucius gripped him firmly in his hand and pulled once.

"Yes," Draco gasped, his eyes widening.

"Always?" Lucius whispered into his ear.

"Always," Draco breathed as his father pushed him up against the wall pulling his pants down.

Draco gasped again when he felt Lucius' first finger enter him. His cock rubbed blissfully against the wall with each thrust of his father's fingers. When the fingers were removed they replaced themselves around Draco's cock while Lucius breached his body.

* * *

When Draco arrived back home he found Scorpius in his room. He was half-heartedly trying to kill a knight with his dragon. His son had been oblivious to his arrival so Draco slipped over and sat on his son's toy box grabbing the bear he'd given him for his birthday. He watched the boy for a while until Scorpius finally noticed his presence. The boy flinched and stood dropping his toys facing his father.

"Daddy I-"

Draco held his finger to his lips and Scorpius immediately silenced, "Come," he beckoned his son forward.

The small boy ran quickly forward and Draco pulled him into his lap placing the bear in front of the child. Scorpius latched onto the bear and held it close looking up at his father.

"Daddy-?"

"Shh Scorpius," Draco began to lightly bounce the knee his son did not occupy.

Scorpius stared up at his father with his mouth shut. Draco stared down at his son with a small smile. Scorpius was slightly confused, an hour ago his father had rejected and yelled at him. Now, Draco was tenderly stroking his son's side humming softly. Scorpius could contain himself no longer.

"Daddy-" Scorpius began, but in that same moment Draco placed his lips over his son's holding the back of his neck.

Scorpius let his bear drop as his father pulled him closer deepening the kiss. When Draco finally pulled away a brilliant smile was plastered across Scorpius' face as he gazed up at his father in adoration.


End file.
